


trapped

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, back on the Caleb Widogast Angst Train, coda to c2e83, standard warnings for Caleb's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: caleb thinks about halas, trapped in a gem.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	trapped

Eight hundred years have passed, at least, Beau tells the gem that contains Halas, and Jester perks up, eagerly, waiting for a report of if Halas is breaking at the knowledge.

He wants to tell them to stop. To stop antagonizing the thing that lurks within the crystal. He knows how dangerous high level wizards are, and he knows the horror that is being posessed, at least in the abstract. Trapped as he may be, this is not a thing they want released, and it is not a thing they wish to anger. 

But he doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t say anything at all, not until it looks like someone might be being convinced of the lies the archmage says. He sits quiet, tense, and waits to see if there’s any chance this won’t end as badly as he fears. 

Of course Halas would be scared and saddened, to know that a thousand years had passed while he’d been stuck inside a gem, unknowing. 

He’d only lost a decade, and it would have been a hard hit, if he hadn’t come off the greatest loss imaginable.

But neither of them would cry over it. He knows that deep within his soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> me: minding my own business
> 
> me: caleb knows exactly how it would feel for halas, being told that 800 years had passed, because he woke up and found that a decade had passed and he hadn't noticed and yeah its not the same but also i am always willing to jump on the 'caleb relates to the powerful evil archmage and hates himself for it' train
> 
> i'm @malaismere on tumblr, feel free to come by and talk caleb angst w/ me!


End file.
